


Dealing with Phobias.

by SimplyEssa



Series: Spilling Red [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And anxiety, Angst, Aquaphobia, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Lance, Keith has ptsd, Lance is Rejected, Lance is an ass, M/M, Mad Red Lion, Multi, Non-Mutual Pining, PINING KEITH, Suicidal Thoughts, Voltron is legit falling apart, ahahah, attempted suicide, flinching a lot, hiw does one tag, i can't do corans personality so just stick with me, klance, klance angst, lotor is mentioned, minor shiro/allura, pining lance, sad keith, scared keith, supportive lance, the author will regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: It's been four days since they've returned from the clutches of Lotor.Everything should be back to normal.But, alas...





	1. Dealing with Aquaphobia P.1

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahahakeith is still suffering my poor emo soooon.  
> enjoy lol

_He could feel the water entering his lungs, slowly drowning him. He faintly heard Lances and Shiro's desperate cries to get him out of there, but nothing happened. The water just kept coming, and coming, and coming. The water would never stop. He'd be drowning forever, never receiving oxygen ever again-_

Keith woke with a start, cold sweats dripping down his back. His breathing was loud and erratic, all too short. Despite the heat in the room, Keith was shivering. Keith pulled the blanket that fell off of him up to his shoulders, wrapping his arms around himself. He knew it was a dream, but he could still feel the water slowly consuming his oxygen-

"Keith?" Someone asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Keith turned his head, locking eyes with Lance. Oh. Right. Lance and him were sharing his room while Keith's door was broken. The expression in Lances face... it looked concerned.

That was... a new expression. Keith didn't think he'd ever  seen that expression on the Blue Paladin before. Keith took a  breath, hoping Lance hadn't noticed his hyperventilating. "Y-yea?" Keith asked with a shaky voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked, running circles into his back. So, he had noticed it. 

Keith closed his eyes, trying to breathe properly. He picked at the edge of the blanket that had, once again, fallen off of him. Keith was slightly shivering, but tried not to let it show. Lance placed a hand over Keith's, then quickly took it back. Keith opened his eyes, watching Lance grab the blanket. "Jesus! Dude, you're freezing!"

"I...am?" Keith asked, pressing his hand onto his arm. He felt like ice. Lance wrapped the blanket around Keith's shoulders, making sure it was tight, before pulling him into a side hug. "What-"

"Keeping you warm," Lance answered, rubbing his hand up and down Keiths arm. 

Lance shifted in his spot until he was leaning against the wall, pulling Keith's head onto his thigh, still rubbing his arms. "Warmer?" He asked, stopping his rubbing to look at Keith.

"If warmer means I can't feel my legs, then..." Keith admitted sheepishly, expecting Lance to end this moment.

Lance let go of Keith, stepping out of the bed. Letting his head fall onto the mattress, Keith sighed. He watched Lance leave the room, probably annoyed with Keith. He'd been waking up from nightmares since they got back, and Lance had dealt with it every night. No wonder he was fed up. 

Keith stared at the wall for a few minutes, before closing his eyes. Once he did close his eyes, the door slid open. Keith opened his eyes, looking up. Lance was walking to the bed, holding two more blankets.

He placed them over Keith's leg, then sat back down, spreading out his legs. He pulled Keith in between his legs, then wrapped his arms around him, leaning against the wall. "Physical contact helps to keep people warm." Lance said, pulling Keith a little closer.

Keith sighed contentedly, too tired to argue Lance. He subconsciously snuggled into Lance, closing his eyes. Knowing he was safe withing Lance's little protection bubble, he let his mind drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

Keith and Lance entered the dining room, Keith slightly hidden behind Lance, like he had done for the last few days now. Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Coran seemed to be fine that he was a bit more distant than before, but they were sure to get fed up and yell at him eventually.

_Don't think like that. They're your team. Your family._

_That doesn't mean they won't leave. They'll all get mad and leave at one point or another, just like-_

_You thought that about Shiro, then you thought that about Lance last night! And guess what? They both came back. Shiro came back, Lance came back. They won't leave._

_Yes-_

"Keith?" Shiro asked, snapping in front of his face. "Did you hear me?"

Keith blinked. He looked beside him, seeing Pidge sitting down, looking at him with worry. He looked down, and realized he was sitting dow. When had he sat down?

"Keith?" Shiro asked again, looking at him with concern.

"So-Sorry, I just kinda tuned everything out.. without realizing and-" Keith tried to explain, only to get weird looks from everyone. "What?" Keith snapped, annoyed by their expressions.

"You, you just never explain yourself... like that." Pidge said, poking his arm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Wha-Why- Yes! I-I'm fine!" Keith sputtered. "Stop looking at me like that!" Keith yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Lance.

Lance raised his hands in mock surrender, then turned to get a plate of goo. Keith grabbed a spoon, eating his own goo. He could feel Lance looking at him through the corner of his eye, could see the worried glances Shiro gave him every now and then, and the curious look of Pidge whenever he choked a little.

"Keith," Shiro finally spoke up, noticing him choke for the seventh time now. He always got through it himself, so they didn't need to help, but it was worrisome. "Are you sure you're-"

"Stop asking me that!" Keith snapped, pushing himself from the table. "I'm not some shitty damsel in distress, Shiro! I'm fine, and I will be fine for the rest of the day! You don't need to ask me every god damn minute of every day 'Are you okay?' as if I just got punched in the face!" Keith shouted, feeling the tears form. He refused to let them see him cry, so he stormed out of the room, walking towards the training room with a scowl plastered on his face.

* * *

 

"What the hell just happened?" Lance asked, finally breaking the silence. He was still sitting where he was when Keith stormed out of the room. Shiro looked at him with a sad smile.

"He doesn't like being the center of attention or babied like this. I, uh, probably should've thought of that before I started asking him.. that..." Shiro trailed off, picking at his goo.

"Yea, maybe you _should_ have." Lance spat, leaving the room. He didn't mean for that to come out as harsh as it did, but it happened and he couldn't take it back. 

Lance wandered around the Castle-Ship aimlessly, trying to find out where Keith could be. That's when it occurred to Lance.

Even though Keith was banned from training, he'd train anyways.

Lance broke into a jog, determined to reach the training deck before Keith. Luckily enough, it only took him about thirty seconds to smash into Keith on his way there.

_Stupid steep corners._

Shaking off his daze, Lance stood up, offering a hand to Keith. When Lance moved his hand, Keith flinched. Lance kept his hand out, acting as if the flinch didn't bother him. It did bother him, of course, but it wasn't because Keith was flinching. It was because of the assholes who made Keith flinch. 

Keith accepted the hand hesitantly, letting Lance pull him to his feet. Keith let go of Lances hand, rubbing his own arm. His face looked slightly red, and his eyes were shining. 

"S-sorry," Keith said with a shaky voice. 

Lance stared at him, unable to comprehend what was going on.

Keith never apologized for something as small as this.

Keith was a dumbass, irrational and impulsive teenager who got Lance pissed off. He didn't care to apologize to people.

"Don't you even fucking apologize, Keith." Lance said, grabbing his wrists.

Keith shut his eyes, flinching st the same time. Lance ignored it, pulling him into a hug. He heard Keith's breath hitch, and his muscles tense up, but he soon relaxed into Lance, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Then he did something Lance thought he'd never see.

Keith sobbed into his shirt. 

Lance didn't talk, afraid Keith would violently storm off, realizing he was being vulnerable- no, crying, into Lance's shirt. After a few minutes, Keith started to stifle his sobs, trying to talk. "S-sorry," Keith sniffed, still leaning into Lance, "I just- Lance, what they did- I-" Keith's voice broke, turning into a violent sob.

Lance shushed him, pushing Keith away slightly, so he could see his puffy eyes. "It's okay, Keith. I know what happened. I saw it. I wish those dumb bastards were dead. If I could've stopped that from happening, I would have, Keith. You don't need to put on a brace face, anymore. It's okay to be scared. You're safe now." Lance soothed, pulling him back into a hug.

It took a few more minutes of Keith sobbing for him to actually calm down. Keith didn't let go, but he had stopped sobbing. He hid his face in the crook of Lances neck, taking in the warmth. 

"Are you better now?" Lance asked gently, rubbing his back.

Keith gave a small nod, looking into Lance's deep, blue eyes.

"Oh, good, because I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand this smell," Lance said, plugging his nose jokingly. "I mean, dude, when was the last time you showered?"

Keith stiffened under Lance's touch, remembering the water filled room, slowly killing him, all because Lance hadn't done what Lotor wanted. He wasn't blaming Lance, but he sure as hell wasnt going in water anytime soon.

"Oh," Lance breathed, feeling Keith stiffen, "Oh, oh my God, Keith, I'm sorry- I didn't mean it like that-"

"It's fine," Keith lied. "I- I just don't know if I can go in the water," Keith said, terrified of the idea of water.

"What if I go in it with you?" Lance asked, looking at Keith.

Keiths face flushed, hearing Lance's words.

"Why- Oh, oh my God, no, Keith! Not like that! I just meant to reassure you and stuff!" Lance practically yelled, feeling his own face heat up. "I wouldn't even see you nude!"

Keith laughed into Lance's shirt, nodding. "Yea, actually. I don't know if I could actually do it alone."

"Oh, good. I thought you weren't going to shower. Okay. Let's go, then." Lance said, realeasing the hug.

Keith was slightly sad when the hug ended, but he walked with Lance towards his room anyways. Maybe, just maybe, he would get better with Lance by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao okay so there'll be around four or five chapters, then another few things in this series.  
> the next series will be called  
> 'Dealing With Claustrophobia.'  
> then the one after that will have to do with all of the flinching keith does. so yea. hope you enjoyed the story :) i will not be explaining the shower scene, and i was trying to take a break from the angst . fluff is always good.  
> so yea.  
> any feedback is appreciated, guys! let me know if there were any typos as well!


	2. Dealing with Aquaphobia P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if you say you're fine, it doesn't mean you're fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so uh really sorry for the really late update, its been like a week ik, also really sorry its short but ive been busy with shit and the updates should get back to normal reaLLY SORRY.  
> enjoy it lol

Keith had expected Lance to be his normal self, teasing him that he needed his help. He hadn't expected Lance to turn around while he took his clothes off, then go in the shower behind him.

"Wha-"

"I said I would help. You don't have to turn around, because, quite frankly, I'd rather not see that, but I- yea. I'm right here." Lance answered, rubbing his bare shoulders soothingly. 

"La-Lance, I don't know-" Keith said, taking a shaky breath. Keith turned his head, meeting Lance's eyes. He didn't turn his body, due to, uh, you know, his dick, and he knew Lance was in shorts. 

Lance smiled reassuringly at him. "You'll be fine. And if you aren't, well I'm right here." Lance said. 

Keith took a deep breath, turning his head. "O-okay, yea, the phobias stupid anyways, so yea it-"

"Keith, it's not stupid. You have perfect reason to be scared of water." Lance said, subconsciously tightening his grip.

"O-oka-okay-" Keith said, reaching pull the handle. He thought they'd have a better shower system with all of this technology, but it was the same as Earths. He pushed it up, letting the water hit him. He stiffened under the touch, his breaths getting shorter.

He had to get out- The water was going to drown him- they were going to die-

"Oh! Wait!" Lance said, pushing out of the shower. Keith's hand froze where it was, still on the handle. He was frozen in place, starting to hyperventilate. 

Keith stood there for a while, hoping Lance would come back. He was too scared to even move his hand. He was seconds away from screaming. 

Suddenly, Lance popped back in, placing a hand on Keith's shaking shoulder. He put a pair of shorts into his other hand.

"If you turn around because you're scared, I am going to be even more terrified than you if I saw it." Lance explained his unasked question, laughing a bit. 

Keith swore under his breath, as he felt the tears slide down his cheek. He hoped Lance would think it was the water from the shower. Keith slowly took his shaking hand off of the handle, going to put the shorts on. He pulled them up, letting his hands fall to the side. He felt better knowing Lance wouldn't see it. 

They stood in silence for a few minutes, Lance rubbing Keith's shoulders, trying to calm him. Keith tried to stifle his sobs as best he could, but he was certain Lance could hear them. 

"Hey, Keith?"

Keith didn't answer, knowing he would just sob uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked, turning him to face him.

Keith had puffy, red-rimmed eyes, tears sliding down his cheeks. He had his arms wrapped around his own stomach, trying to hide his crying. "I'm fine." He snapped, hugging himself a little tighter.

"You really don't look fine. Are you sure?" Lance asked, seconds away from pulling him into a bone crushing hug. 

"I-" Keith choked off into a sob, wrapping his arms around Lance, sobbing into his bare chest. Lance let his hand hover over Keith's back, slightly shocked. He knew Keith was letting Lance see him this vulnerable, but it was still new to him. He didn't think he'd ever get used to Keith crying while clinging to him as if he were the only thing keeping him from falling off of a cliff. Lance put a hand on Keith's quivering back, whipping the other to shut the water off. Keith flinched a little when the water stopped, and he started to hyperventilate, his sobs slowly stopping at the lack of oxygen. 

"Hey! Keith! You're fine! Keith, Keith! Look at me!" Lance cried, desperate to get the shorter boy breathing right again. He gently forced his head up to look at him. "Keith! You can breathe!"

"Keith, come on! Breathe with me, okay?" Lance said, lowering his voice. He started breathing slowly and deeply, watching Keith the entire time. Keith made an effort to try and breathe with him, but nothing was working. He was back to hyperventilating, shoving his head into the crook of Lance's neck. After a few more seconds, Keith went limp in Lance's arms. "Keith!"

* * *

Keith shoved himself into Lance, hoping he'd accept the embrace. He didn't care if he was looking like a pathetic little kid, but he sobbed into Lance's bare chest. Keith flinched when the water stopped hitting his back, and his breath hitched. The water had filled the room- He was going to die- Lance was going to die- They wouldn't be able to save anyone from Zarkon and he was going to die because he was drowning and- Keith was hyperventilating.

"...ey! Keith! You're fine! Ke..." Lance's voice was constantly fading in and out of earshot. Why was that? Lance was right beside him, shouldn't he be able to hear him fine?

Lance gently forced his chin up, looking him in the eyes. His mouth was moving, but Keith couldn't make out the words. "...ith me, okay?"

Keith blinked at Lance, trying to understand what he said. Then, Lance started breathing slower and longer, motioning one hand in a circle. Keith understood that he wanted him to breathe with him. Keith watched Lance, trying to breath properly, figuring out he was hyperventilating. Keith slowly realized nothing was working, shoving his head into the crook of Lance's neck. He held on tighter to Lance, afraid Lance would leave if he let go. Keith's vision was slowly being spotted with black dots, and he knew what was going to happen.

He clung to Lance a little tighter, whispering "I'm sorry," into his neck. He wasn't sure if Lance heard it, but it was too late for that.

He had passed out.

* * *

 "Keith?!" Lance cried again, trying to wake him up. He wasn't sure how he passed out, but he guessed it had something to do with the hyperventilating. 

Sighing in defeat, Lance dragged Keith out of the shower, still soaking wet. Once they were out of the wet and slippery shower, Lance grabbed underneath Keith's knees, carrying him bridal-style. He brought him to his bed, laying him down on it. Lance made sure he was warm and in a good position before leaving to find Shiro. 

"Shiro?" Lance called out, racing down the hallways. If Keith woke up while he was gone, he'd panic. He needed to find Shiro and get back fast. "Shiiiiirrrooo?!" 

Lance turned several more corners, nearly slamming into Pidge once. "Shiro?" He called again, turning a corner. His legs ached, and his lungs screamed at him to stop running, but he didn't care. He needed to find Shiro, fix Keith-

Every thought he had left his head when he slammed into Shiro, losing his balance. Shiro caught him before he hit the floor. "What's wrong, Lance?" He asked, helping Lance stand properly.

Lance placed a hand on his knee, using the other to put up his index finger. He wheezed, trying to regulate his breathing. After a few seconds, Lance stood up straight, worry in his eyes. "Keith- passed out- in- the shower-" Lance panted, turning around and running back to his room. Shiro dashed after him, concerned for what was going on. 

"How'd he- pass out?" Shiro said, sprinting to Lances room. Lance was behind him now, slower than before. His stamina was running out.  

"Hyp-erventilation?" Lance guessed, filling his aching lungs with air once he reached the door. 

Shiro placed his hand on the pad, the door refusing to budge. "It's not opening!" Shiro cried, trying to punch the door open. Lance placed his hand on the pad, hoping Shiro was wrong, but he wasn't. The door gave a metallic screech, refusing to open.

"Shit!" Lance yelled. The same thing had happened to Keith's door. "It's broken!" 

Shiro growled, slamming his entire body into the door.

"Get- Get Coran. If Keith wakes up and I'm not there, I think he might-" Lance was cut off by the sudden shriek emitting from his room. 

Shiros eyes widened, slamming himself harder into the door. That only caused another scream.

"Go get Coran!" Lance yelled, moving to the door himself.

Shiro obeyed Lance, knowing he was too tired to run anymore. He bolted down the hallway, yelling "Coran!" the entire time.

"Hey- Keith?" Lance asked, placing his hand on the door.  

The only answer he got was muffled footsteps coming to the doorway.

The door gave another metallic screech. "Oh God, nonono-"

"Keith! Keith, listen to me. The doors broken, but it's going to be fixed as soon as possible, okay? I know you're scared, so just listen to me, okay?" Lance asked, hand tightening into a fist. If only he had stayed with Keith. Things might've turned out differently.

"Lance- oh my God- Lance, what's going on?" Keith sobbed, voice still muffled by the doorway. "Why are the doors breaki- What the hell?" Keith screamed, the door giving another metallic screech.

"Keith, what's going on?" When he got no reply, his brain went to worst case scenario scenes. The only noises he heard was the door screeching, trying to open. "Keith! Answer me!"

"The lights- they turned off- and I think something's in here with me-" Keith answered, trying to calm his breathing. He was thinking irrationally. There was probably nothing in here, and it was only his imagi- 

A thud sounded from across the room. "There is definitely something in here!" Keith screamed, slamming his body against the doorway. The thuds grew closer by the second. 

"Lance- Lance, what's going on?" Shiro's muffled voice sounded tired and worried.

"There's something in there with him and the lights shut off!" Lance yelled, punching the doorway. 

Keith's shoulder ached, and he was pretty sure it was dislocated. "Shiro-"

"Keith, move away from the door." Shiro commanded, turning his hand on. "Now."

Keith swallowed, but moved away from the door. He didn't want to get closer to whatever was in here, but-

A purple light filled the room, and Keith whipped his head towards the source. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, seeing Shiro's hand impaling the door.

He breathed too soon. Something heavy jumped on his chest, knocking him over. Keith screamed, punching above him. He felt his fist meet the things jaw, but his hands were pinned down almost immediately. Keith thrashed under the things grip, but it was too strong for Keith too fight.

The thing moved both of Keith's wrist to one of its overly sized, six fingered hand. It held them tightly, too tight, while it's other hand slashed forwards. Keith was scared as hell, but he continued to thrash under its grip. The thing started gripping it's wrists that it had started to hurt. The claws raked down his cheek, and he could feel the blood drip drown his face. The thing slashed its claws to any part of Keith's body that it could catch contact with. 

Keith cried out in pain when it cut his chest. Surprisingly enough, he hadn't died of blood loss yet, but he could feel his eyelids grow heavy.

Suddenly, bright white lights filled the room. Keith winced as he slammed his eyes shut, the light too bright for him. The weight over his torso had disappeared. The creature holding him down has vanished.

Keith cracked his eyes open, preparing for the worst, but only saw Lance's worried and Shiro's concerned face looming above him.

The aching in his wrists were gone, and the blood he had felt earlier was gone. Keith opened his eyes fully, surprised he had the energy, and sat up. Shiro placed a hand on his back to steady him.

Keith placed a hand to his cheek, feeling for any proof that the creature had even been real, and felt something wet going down his cheek. He pulled it back, expecting to see blood, but saw a clear liquid. Was he crying?

"Keith?" Lance finally spoke, causing Keith to look at him. "Are you okay?"

Keith nodded, looking at his hands. That was just an illusion. He wasn't sure from what? but it wasn't real.

"What happened?" Shiro asked, frowning at Keith's lack of words.

Keith took a few minutes to gather what happened.

 _Was it a dream? No. It was too real to be a dream. Then, an illusion? It had to be an illusion._ Keith decided on his earlier thought.

"Keith?" Shiro asked, slightly worried about the fact that Keith hadn't answered.

Keith removed his eyes from his hands, forcing them to look at Shiro.

He was planning to tell them it was an illusion, that he was fine- but he knew Shiro would think he was lying. Keith sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping. He let his head fall forward, staring at his hands again. "Nothing," Keith mumbled, fidgeting with his pants. "nothing happened."

Shiro sighed. He figured Keith had saw an illusion that the druids put on him, but if he didn't want to say anything, it was best not to pester him. "Okay," he said, removing his hand from his back. "If anything else happens, let me know."

And with that, he left the room.

Lance and Keith remained sitting on the floor. Keith tried stifling his sobs, but when the hell did that ever work? Lance could hear them fine, pulling him into a hug. "It's okay," Lance whispered, rubbing circles int the base of his neck. "You're okay." He repeated the words like a mantra, soothing Keith to sleep. The last thing Keith vaguely remembered was a blanket being drawn over his back, and Lance whispering something along the lines: "I love you."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, but sleep tends to drive things away from the mind.  
> oh no, keith forgets lance said that :O  
> lance thought keith was asleep :O  
> ahahhah next update should be soon :D


	3. Dealing with Claustrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being locked inside of a small room surely wouldn't help, don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg i'm so sorry for the billion day wait. i made around three other stories in that time instead of thiS AND IM SORRY  
> i'll try and make this longer because of it. updates should be weekly from now on.  
> enjoooy

Keith woke up, something warm dripping down his neck. His head was on a cold floor, and his arm hurt horribly. He opened his eyes, only to realize that it hurt. The light was too bright. Despite that, Keith kept his eyes open and tried to push himself upright, only to fall back on his arms. 

Realizing getting up wouldn't work, Keith rolled onto his back. He blinked his eyes a few times to get used to the light, but it was just too damn bright. The room was rather small, which was fine, as long as the lights stayed on-

Fuck the universe.

As soon as Keith thought that, the lights shut out. He bit back a scream, squeezing his eyes shut. His breathing was becoming too fast, and he felt as if the walls were starting to suffocate him.

He heard that noise again.

The distant, dull scraping sound that sounded like someone was scratching a chalkboard. It terrified Keith. The last time that happened, he had woken up alone in Lance's room. He didn't know when he was put in Lance's bed, but he knew he fell asleep in Lance's arms, sobbing like a baby. The sound had reached him, and he felt saliva dripping onto his face. It burnt. Luckily enough, Lance was walking out of the bathroom just as the acid fell onto his face. He placed a hand to his cheek, and realized he wasn't burnt.

This time, it was different. He didn't know what happened between when he had fallen asleep and now, but his head was bleeding and everything ached. Especially his arm. The noise was getting louder now. Being unable to fight, Keith braced himself for the oncoming pain.

But it never came.

"Really?" It hissed, one light coming on. Keith looked up, seeing a purple, scaly creature with 3 eyes and six fingers. It had two tongues, and fangs for every tooth. It had a tail that was at least seven feet long. "Are you scared? Are you pathetic enough to be scared?"

Keith just stared at the thing. It didn't seem like it was going to attack-

Once again, Fuck. The. Stupid. Universe.

The thing lunged for Keith, swiping it's claws down his already hurt arm. Keith screamed in pain, finding it hard to breathe. Apparently, this creature had claws made out of acid, because where he had scratched, burnt like fucking hell.

Spots entered his vision, making it hard to see. Breathing was already hard, and he knew he'd pass out again.

_..eith?_

What the hell?

Was Keith hearing voices?

The creature continued to slice at his battered body, and Keith was unable to defend himself. Every time he tried to move, the creature lunged at him. 

_Keith, wake u...._

That was definitely Lance's voice. Keith felt his energy draining, and the blood dripping from several gashes on his body. He let his eyes slide shut, waiting for unconsciousness to overtake him.

"Pathetic," It hissed, before everything slowly faded away.

* * *

 

This time, Keith sat up lightning fast in..a bed room? Normally, Keith woke up where he fell asleep. This was a little bit new. He whipped his head around, trying to find that repulsive creature, and when he saw the thing staring at him, his fist flew out automatically. He was terrified, and his mind was betraying him. His eyes widened in horror as he realized it was just Lance watching him with concern draping his normally happy features. It was too late for him to pull his fist back; he was already in the momentum. Luckily enough, before he could land a hit to Lance's perfect jawline, Lance managed to dodge to the side easily.

"Dude, what the hell?" Lance asked, expression of concern slowly fading.

"I-" Keith started, voice betraying him. His lungs didn't remember how to breathe, either.  "Sorry-I can- Air-" He wheezed, trying to breathe properly. He placed a hand over his chest, squeezing it as if that would help. An agonizing pain shot up his arm, causing him to scream out of pain. 

He wasn't sure of what happened during that brief period of time, but he remembered Lance yelling for Shiro, and Lance grabbing his arm and looking at it like it was dripping blood-

Oh. It was.

Keith stared at his arm, slowly remembering how to breathe. But, of course, his lungs were absolute assholes, they were coming too fast and quick. He wasn't getting enough air to satisfy his greedy lungs. Suddenly, a blue and white shirt was being wrapped around his arm. "What-" he tried to say, but it hurt too much. He wasn't getting enough air to speak. The shirt was starting to soak up the blood, but his arm was still burning. Even with the burning in his arm, he was starting to shiver. Someone draped a blanket across his shoulders. 

"Count to five seconds, then hold your breath." Lance stated, pushing his chin up slightly so he would look at Lance. He figured it was so he could follow Lance's breathing, but Keith was too distracted by the half naked Lance. His shirt was off, revealing his upper body. He had a scar going across his chest, and a few old burn marks from the explosion, and, surprising as it was, abs. Lance took his hand, running soothing circles into it.

After a few minutes of erratic breathing, Keith managed to get his breathing under control, and his panic to calm down, Lance stopped counting for him. He looked into Keith's eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, motioning to his arm.

Keith looked down, remembering that thing slicing his arm open.

"It burns," Keith admitted, too tired and somewhat panicked to be embarrassed.

"Do you know what caused it?" Lance asked, tightening the shirt wrapped around it. The blood was starting to soak through.

"No," Keith lied. If Lance knew the truth, he'd think Keith was crazy, and would stop helping him. He didn't want that. 

Lance stared at Keith for a few minutes, appearing to be in thought. "Okay, well, I'm going to get Coran, alright?" Lance said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

Keith momentarily panicked. He didn't want to be alone. If he was alone, that thing would come back, and maybe even kill him.

"No!" Keith yelled, gripping onto Lance's arm as he got up.

Lance stared at Keith, once more, shock obvious on his face. Keith flushed, and he let go of Lance.

"I, uh, mean- um, sorry, nevermind-" Keith stuttered, tugging the hem of his sleeve.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked, sitting back down. "Mullet doesn't want to be alone?" Lance teased.

Keith looked away from Lance, still playing with the end of his sleeve.

"Oh," Lance breathed, looking down. "Sorry Keith, I didn't realize- Do you want to come with?" He asked, figuring out Keith would be scared alone.

Keith blinked, uncomprehending what Lance asked of him. He looked back at Lance. Instead of a mocking expression, he had a genuine smile on his face. "I- what?"

"To get Coran?" Lance asked, not pushing anything.

"Oh, uh-" Keith stuttered once more. Was this a joke? Was Lance going to shove him in a closet to deal with that creature? He made a split second decision, hoping it was the right one. He nodded.

Lance smiled again, pulling Keith to his feet. The blanket slid off of his shoulders, causing the cold air to hit him. He suppressed a shiver, not wanting more attention.

Lance moved his arm, and Keith couldn't keep the flinch from happening. He was moving too fast. Lance stood there, arm hovering in the air where Keith was. 

"Um, you good?" Lance asked, unmoving from his position.

Keith breathed deeply, then stepped forward again. He hoped the fear wasn't visible on his face. He nodded, stepping out of the door. 

For some reason, it was colder in the hallway. He turned to Lance, seeing him shiver slightly.

"Hey- is it colder out here? It feels colder-" Lance asked, wrapping his arms around himself.

Keith shushed him, listening for that noise. He swore he heard it again. 

Nothing.

Keith relaxed a little bit, knowing he and Lance were going to be fine. He waved Lance along.

Lance took his wrist, slowly so Keith wouldn't flinch, then lead him to the Med-Bay, hand loose around his wrist.

After a few turns, and several doors, they were passing the training deck. The lights were flickering on and off, and Shiro's voice was heard from the room. 

"Lance, what time is it?"

Lance stopped in his tracks, whipping around to face Keith, a smirk on his face.

Keith flinched away harshly. He'd have to work on suppressing flinches.

"Oh- sorry, I'll stop doing that. And for the time, we're in space, so we don't really have a time-"

"Don't be a smartass. What did the clock say? Castle time?"

"It's, like, 2am." Lance said, turning around once more. He was still holding Keith's wrist, but he tugged it back, stomping too the training deck. 

"What are you-"

"Shiro's training. He needs sleep," Keith said, placing his hand on the pad. The door slid open, and Keith stepped inside. 

How many times has he said this?

Twice?

Lets make it three times, shall we?

"Fuck you, universe!" Keith screamed as the door slid shut behind him. The Castle-Ship had tricked him into thinking this was the training deck. He had walked into a very small Altean version of a broom closet. "Lance!"

A string of spanish curses was heard from the other side of the door. Other than that, Keith couldn't hear anything. The curses themselves were quiet.

_Most of the rooms at night are soundproof so everyone can sleep fine and dandy!_

Corans peppy voice entered his mind.

He slammed his body against the door, hoping Lance could hear it. He hoped this shitty closet wasn't soundproof. 

"Lance, open the door!" He screamed. There were no lights in the closet, so Keith could only see where the light was coming in through the small window on the door. Sadly enough, Keith wasn't tall enough to look through it.

Lance was. Keith tilted his head up, seeing Lance trying to break the window. Panic and anger was the only expression he could make out. Lance was saying something, but Keith couldn't hear it. That confirmed the soundproofness of the closet.

Panic raced through Keith. He was being locked in another box for something Lance did or didn't do- oh God, Keith had to get out. The Galra were going to kill him, he had to get out- he had to leave-

"Breathe!" Lance probably yelled, but Keith just barley heard it. It was the soundproof walls, or the blood rushing in his ears. He wasn't sure. Keith tried to do the breathing method Lance helped him with earlier, but he couldn't. He clutched his chest, sinking to his knees. He ducked his head, breaths still too fast and short. His hurt arm was wrapped around his stomach. 

"Lance-" He choked out, knowing the tan boy wouldn't hear him. "help..."

His head was pounding. He clutched his head with both hands, knowing he was never going to get out of this closet. He would never get one of Hunks amazing hugs again. He would never push Pidge to bed again. He would never get lectured by Shiro for being a sacrificial 'dumbass' again. He'd never hear Corans peppy enthusiasm, or Alluras fierce determination. But, sadly enough, he would never get to tell Lance-

Lights suddenly filled the room, and Keith heard a swooshing noise. He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look up. He didn't believe these stupid lies- he wouldn't. Nothing would make him-

"Keith, you've gotta breathe, okay? Breathe, kiddo." Shiro's soft voice filtered into his ears. He felt a hand cup his cheek. 

"No! It's not you!" He choked, tearing his face from Shiro's. Apparently, that was the only thing keeping him from landing on his back. He fell backwards, head slamming against the ground. He wasn't sure if he groaned, he was too dizzy to make anything out. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times, trying to see who was above him. This person had ocean blue eyes, and tan skin. It felt like he should know who he is.

"Shiro, he's not breathing!" He yelled, turning his head to the person behind him.

Oh, right. It was Lance. Why was he so worried? He only fell. Of course he was breathing- Wait, nope. Nope, no he wasn't. That was an issue.

Keith tried helplessly to breathe, but no air would enter. He just ended up coughing. Lances face disappeared when he shut his eyes. Someone picked him up, bridal-style, and he felt someone moving underneath him. He clutched weakly at the persons shirt, opening his eyes.

Shiro's face looked straight forward, a frown on his face. 

"Shiro- Shiro, I can't-" Keith choked, ducking his face into the crook of Shiro's neck. 

"Hey- Keith, its fine. Everything's okay. You're going to be fine," Shiro reassured him, turning a corner. He hadn't realized he was crying until the water hit his shirt. 

He was starting to breathe again, at least. If he was crying, it meant he needed air to breathe. He wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck loosely, allowing himself to cry. He didn't care if he was kicked from Voltron for being so damn useless, he could savour this comfort. 

After a few more ticks, Keith was settled onto a table. Surprisingly, it was warm and comfortable.

"Lance, could you set up a pod?" Shiro asked, taking the bloody shirt off of his arm.

Keith assumed Lance nodded. He couldn't really see past Shiro's concerned face. Shiro brushed the tears off of Keith's face, and no new tears filled their spots.

"You'll be okay," Shiro said, lifting Keith up after wrapping up his arm. Keith mumbled a thanks into Shiro's shoulder. Shiro chuckled weekly before placing Keith into the pod. Keith looked down, realizing someone had placed him in the healing suit. He looked around himself. The pod was too small- it was too small-

"Keith, buddy, what's wrong?" Lance asked. Keith's breathing had picked up again.

"No! Don't make me-"

The door slid shut before Keith could finish his sentence. Panic surged in Keith's chest before he passed out in the cold pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's been betrayed by the castle.  
> been betrayed by the poD.  
> ITS MUCH TOO SMALLLL.  
> so ,yea, i should be updating weekly.  
> there should only be one part to the claustrophobi. next chapter should be dealing with the flinching, then the next one (or two) will be how everything is sort of going back to normal. thEN ANOTHER PART.  
> yea, hope you enjoy this!  
> please let me know what you think of this-  
> i'm , again, super sorry for the late update.


End file.
